


ang nag-iisang babae

by bokutomode (orphan_account)



Series: mga butones ng rosaryo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Religion, beliefs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode
Summary: magdamag na marikit at mga pulang hibla ng buhok, hindi dalawin ng antok si Wakatoshi.
Series: mga butones ng rosaryo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939543
Kudos: 1





	ang nag-iisang babae

**Author's Note:**

> Ang kuwentong ito ay kathang isip lamang. Just a work of fiction at hindi nirerepresenta ang mga character o kung ano pa man.
> 
> Ang mga susunod na talata ay naglalaman ng sensitibong senaryo tungkol sa pananalangin, paniniwala, relihiyon, at atheism.
> 
> Pawang malawak na pang-unawa ang nais ko sanang dala ng mambabasa sa segundong magdesisyon na basahin ang kuwento na ito.
> 
> Maraming salamat.
> 
> Kausapin ako dito --> @bokutomode sa Twitter, kung may gustong pagdeskusyonan.

May mga araw at gabi na hindi maintindihan ni Wakatoshi ang sarili niya. Katulad na lamang ng nangyari kagabi. Oras ng pang-alas sais na misa nang bigla siyang nakaramdam ng antok. At hindi lang iyon simpleng antok, dahil nakaramdaman siya ng katamaran; bagay na kailanman ay hindi niya naramdaman sa loob ng simbahan kahit pa madalas ay pagal ang katawan niya.

  
Pero iba ang naramdaman niya kagabi. Para bang gusto niyang umuwi. At hindi sa kumbentong tinutuluyan niya kundi sa bahay niyang kinalakhan sa poder ng kanyang mga magulang. Pero alam niyang oras na umuwi siya ay alam niyang hindi rin siya matatahimik. Siguradong kakausapin rin siya ng kanyang mga magulang at kung bakit niya naisipang umuwi. Malamang ay hindi lang iyon ang mangyayari. Sigurado rin siyang kakausapin rin ng kanyang mga magulang si Padre Sartin kung bakit napili niyang manatili sa tahanan nila at hindi sa tinutuluyang kumbento.

  
Ayaw niya ng mahabang diskusyon. Hindi niya gusto ang mahaba at paulit-ulit na panenermon ni Padre Sartin. Baka gumawa na naman ito ng konklusyon na baka tinitiktikan na naman siya ng mga kalaban. Mga kampon ng ilalim ng lupa. Mga nilalang na mababasa mo lamang sa mga librong tumatalakay tungkol sa kasamaang lumalawig sa mundong ginagalawan. At higit sa lahat ay baka isipin pa ni Padre Sartin na kaya siya lapitin ng mga kalaban ay dahil sa nanghihina niyang pananalig. Bagay na hindi naman totoo dahil kung tutuusin ay hindi naman siya nagkulang sa pagsunod sa mga salita ng simbahan. Wala siyang palya sa pagdarasal. Ang oras ng kanyang pagbabasa ng bibliya ay dinagdagan niya pa ng isang oras dahil na rin sa kagustuhan niyang luminis ang kanyang kaluluwa.

  
Pero siguro nga ay sadyang malakas ang kalaban. Talagang hindi sila titigil hangga't hindi ka pumapatol sa kanilang mga tusong laro.

  
“Bakit hindi ka pa nag-eempake? Akala ko ba, uuwi ka ngayong gabi sa bahay Satori?” tanong ni Satori, isang sakristan rin katulad ni Wakatoshi. Si Satori ang kasama niya sa silid na inookupahan niya. Mabait si Satori, bagay na ipinagpapasalamat ni Wakatoshi dahil ang tatlong buwan na pamamalagi ni Hayato, isa ring sakristan na nakituloy sa kanyang silid bago pa dumating si Satori, ay isang tao na hindi niya makasundo. Mabuti nalang at si Hayato mismo ang umalis ng silid at si Satori nga ang pumalit dito.

  
Malinis sa gamit si Satori. Hindi ito nagdadabog, hindi katulad ni Hayato na kahit tulog ka ay maglilinis ng aparador paglipas ng panggabing hapag ng pagkain. Mabait talaga si Satori. Pero may isang bagay na hindi gusto ni Wakatoshi tungkol kay Satori.

  
Masyado itong madikit sa kanya. Ayaw niya man bigyan ng malisya, hindi niya naman maiwasang hindi isipin ang may katagalang pagtitig nito sa kanya sa tuwing nag-uusap sila. Ang kadalasan nitong paglapit sa kanya na halos isang pulgada na lamang ang layo ng dibdib nito sa dibdib niya gayong magtatanong lang naman ito kung sino ang nataong sakristan sa misa. Hindi gusto ni Wakatoshi ang mga ganuong bagay tungkol kay Satori kaya hangga't maaari ay pisikal siyang lumalayo sa binatang sakristan.

  
“Parang hindi na ‘ko matutuloy. Ayaw kong masermunan ni Padre, eh,” sagot niya sa tanong ni Satori. “Alam mo naman kung paano mag-isip si Padre. Iisipin nu'n na baka may kalaban na bumabagabag sa akin.”

  
“Bakit? Wala ba?” tanong naman ni Satori. Napatigil si Wakatoshi sa narinig at napatingin sa kaibigan.

  
“Wala naman?” patanong niyang sagot. Dahil ang totoo ay hindi niya rin alam. Sa tingin niya ay talagang inaantok lamang siya kagabi.

  
“Sigurado ka ba? Baka gusto mong pag-usapan?” wika ni Satori. Tumayo ito para hilahin ang kumot na dumausdos paibaba sa gilid ng kama. Pinanood ni Wakatoshi ang pagtitiklop ni Satori ng kumot.

  
Kahit pagtitiklop ng kumot at maingat siya, saisip-isip ni Wakatoshi. Bigla namang sumagi sa isip niya ang nangyari kagabi.

  
“Kung hindi mo gustong pag-usapan, ayos lang. Ang akin lang, baka kasi may gumugulo talaga sa ‘yo,” litanya ni Satori.

  
Napabuntung hininga naman si Wakatoshi. Dapat pa bang pag-usapan ang nangyari kagabi? Nakaramdam lang naman siya ng antok. Iyon lang naman ang problema.

  
“Kahapon kasi sa misa. Nakaramdam ako ng matinding antok. Baka napagod o napuyat lang ako,” aniya. Pumitsi si Satori, dahilan para mapatingin si Wakatoshi dito.

  
“Dahilan ba iyon para maisipan mo na umuwi ng bahay?” tanong ni Satori. Natigilan si Wakatoshi. Sapat nga bang dahilan ang matinding antok para magkaroon ng masidhing kagustuhan na umuwi ng tahanan nila? Dahil nang maisip niyang matulog ay syempre, awtomatikong sa silid niya sa kumbento ang unang pumasok sa kanyang isip. Pero iba ang naging takbo ng utak niya. Maaaring simpleng dahilan lang na nais niyang makasama ang mga magulang niya at mga kapatid. Pero hindi niya naman naisip ang partikular na bagay na iyon.

  
Ngunit naisip niya na ayaw niyang matulog sa kanyang silid sa kumbento. Tila ba hindi niya gusto na makita ang silid. Na para bang hindi niya gustong tumapak sa kumbento.

  
Matinding panlalamig sa batok ang biglang naramdaman ni Wakatoshi. Ano ang ibig sabihin ng nararamdaman niya na iyon? Bakit ganuon ang naramdaman niya kagabi at sa loob pa man din ng simbahan? Ipinagdasal niya bigla na sana ay hindi napansin ni Satori ang bigla niyang panlalamig.

  
Pero paano mangyayari iyon kung tutuk na tutok ang paningin ni Satori sa kanya? At para bang nakita nito ang bigla niyang pagkabalisa. Pumikit si Satori at huminga nang malalim.

  
“Maganda siguro na magpahinga ka na muna,” wika nito. Kinuha ni Satori ang tuwalyitang nakasabit sa headboard ng kama nito at isukbit sa balikat. Naglakad na si Satori papunta ng banyo at madadaanan nito ang espasyo kung saan siya nakaupo kaya inayos ni Wakatoshi ang upuan. Inusog niya ito sa gilid para makadaan nang maayos si Satori.

  
Nang dumaan ito sa gilid niya ay tumigil ito. Napatingala si Wakatoshi sa binata. Napalunok siya nang makita niyang nakatingin paibaba sa kanya si Satori.

  
Ang hitsura ni Satori sa ganitong posisyon, para bang tumitingala si Wakatoshi sa isang anito na siya namang nakatingin paibaba sa kanya na handang ipagkaloob ang anumang nais o hiling niya.

  
Napapitlag si Wakatoshi sa bigla nang dumapo ang kanang palad ni Satori sa ibabaw ng kanyang kanang balikat. Hindi ito tumapik, bagay na madalas nakukuha ni Wakatoshi mula sa mga kabaro niya sa kumbento, kundi haplos ang natanggap niya mula sa palad ni Satori.

  
“Lagi mo lang iisipin na nandiyan ang Bathala para sa iyo,” wika ng binata. “Ang espiritu santo, at higit sa lahat, ang Abang Ina na si Birheng Maria.”

  
Pagkawala nuong ay naglakad na papasok ng banyo si Satori. Sinundan naman ni Wakatoshi ng tingin ang binata, kunot ang kanyang noo, balut na balot ng pagtataka ang kanyang isipan sa mga salitang binitawan ni Satori ngayon lamang.

  
“Higit sa lahat, ang Birheng Maria?” paanas na pag-uulit ni Wakatoshi sa sinabi ni Satori, ang mga mata niya ay nakapako pa rin sa pinto ng banyo na ilang segundo nang nakapinid.

  
“Bakit?” naitanong ni Wakatoshi sa hangin. Tanging tunog lang ng pag-ugong ng electric fan ang naging sagot sa kanyang tanong.

●

Alas dose ng madaling araw. Dilat na dilat pa rin ang mga mata ni Wakatoshi. Tutok ang paningin niya sa kisame. Ang mabagal na pag-ikot ng exhaust fan na nakadikit sa kisame ay ang tanging bagay na umeengganyo kay Wakatoshi sa gabing marikit.

  
Pasuk na pasok ang sinag ng buwan sa bintana ng silid. Tumatama ito sa kanya at tanging paanan naman ni Satori mula sa kabilang kama ang tanging naiilawan ng nito.

  
Pilit na ipinagpapahinga ni Wakatoshi ang isipan. Pero kahit ano ang gawin niya ay hindi naman ito matahimik. Hindi siya makaramdam ng antok. Kailangan niyang makatulog dahil may misa pa siyang aasikasuhin bukas ng alas nuwebe ng umaga.

  
“Paano ba ako nito makakatulog?” bulong ni Wakatoshi sa kawalan. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata.

  
Mapula. At unti-unting didilim. Hanggang maging buong kadiliman. Iyon na lamang ang nakikita niya nang isara niya ang mga mata ngunit bakit hindi pa rin niya makuhang antukin? 

  
Malalim ang kunot sa kanyang noo nang muli niyang buksan ang mga mata. Ngunit mabilis niyang pinagsisihan iyon.

  
“Nais ng isang tupa na humimbing ngunit hindi niya magawa,” ani ng babaeng nakaupo sa paanan ng kanyang higaan. Nakadagan ito sa mga binti ni Wakatoshi. “Ano kaya ang kasalanang nagawa ng pobreng tupa na ito? Tumakas ka ba ng pastulan?”

  
Gustong bumalikwas ni Wakatoshi. Gusto niyang sumigaw. Gusto niyang tanungin kung sino ito at kung paano ito nakapasok sa kanilang silid. Sino ito?

  
Sino ang babae na ito? Bakit ganito na lamang kabigat ito gayong maayos naman ang pangangatawan ng babae? Bakit napakabigat, tila bakal na tuluyan na siyang ipininid sa higaan at hindi na siya hahayaan pang makabangon at makatakas.

  
“Hindi mo kailangan alamin kung ano ang pangalan ko. Kailangan mo lang malaman na isa akong diyos,” wika ng babae. Hindi ito malamyos magsalita. Hindi rin ito nakatingin sa kanya habang nagsasalita.

  
Nakatingala ito sa kisame, tila pinapanood rin ang mabagal na pag-ikot ng asul na exhaust fan.

  
“Diyos?” pag-uulit ni Wakatoshi. “Diyosa?” pagtataka niya.

  
Tumingin paibaba ang babae sa kanya. Walang ngiti sa mga labi nito. Ang suot nitong puting puti ay nasisinagan ng buwan. Tila malabong salamin ang suot nitong bestida. Kitang kita ang buong katawan nito. 

  
Pero hindi pagnanasa ang naramdaman ni Wakatoshi. Bagkus ay matinding kaba at kakaibang takot. Dahil walang utong ang dibdib ng babae. Wala itong pusod. Ang pagkababae nito ay tila ba tinakpan ng sariling balat. Walang bakas ng kasarian sa katawan nito.

  
“Diyos,” usal nito. “At isa akong babae.”

  
Ang kaninang kaba at takot ni Wakatoshi ay nahaluan na ngayon ng kakaibang hilakbot. Nakakapanindig balahibo, hindi maisasalin sa kung anumang mga salita.

  
“Isa ka bang diwata?” bulong ni Wakatoshi. Humigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa kanyang kumot nang marahang umugoy ng ilang segundo ang katawan ng babae. Lalong bumigat ang pagkakaupo nito sa kanya. Napangiwi si Wakatoshi sa sakit na nararamdaman.

  
“Diyos,” sabing muli ng babae. “Hindi dyosa. Hindi diwata. Hindi reyna. Hindi isang hamak na mariposa. Kundi isang Diyos.”

  
Hindi sumagot si Wakatoshi. Ilang segundo ang lumipas na nakatingin lamang siya dito. Ang babae naman siya nakatingin paibaba sa kanya. Walang ekspresyon ang napakaganda nitong mukha.

  
Napakaganda, ngunit nakakatakot. Nakakakilabot. Ang pulang pula at kulot nitong buhok na tila ba buhok ni Santo Niño, ang mga dahon na nasa bumbunan nito at ang mga diamanteng nakabaon sa balat ng pisngi ng babaeng ito na kapag nasisinagan ng buwan ay tila ba mga tala sa gabi sa ganda ng mga kinang nito.

  
Sino ito? Isa ba itong halusinasyon? Isa ba itong kalaban?

  
Nanghilakbot lalo si Wakatoshi sa naisip. Tama! Maaaring kalaban ang babae nito. Sino ang nilalang na nasa tamang pag-iisip na magsasabi na siya ang Diyos gayong siya ay babae?

  
“Walang kasarian ang Diyos,” wika bigla ng babae. “Isa siyang kaluluwa na nabubuhay sa bawat isa, sa iyo. Sa kanya,” at itinuro ng babae ang nahihimbing na si Satori na nasa kabilang higaan.

  
“Walang kasarian ang Diyos pero sinasabi mo na ikaw ang Diyos at isa kang babae,” nang-uuyam ngunit nagtatakang tanong ni Wakatoshi. Isang matamis na ngiti ang gumuhit sa mga labi ng babae.

  
“Puwedeng isipin ng kung sinuman ang gusto nilang isipin. Puwede nilang isipin na isang lalaki ang Diyos. O isang babae. Dahil sa huli ay ang katotohanan ang mananaig. Isa Siyang kaluluwa. Kaya nasabi Niya na Siya at si Jesus ay iisa. Dahil nabubuhay Siya sa puso ni Jesus. Walang kasarian ang kaluluwa, Wakatoshi. Puwede kong sabihin na babae ako ngayon at sa susunod na gabi ay lalaki naman ngunit hindi ko masisikmura na tumagal sa ganuong anyo at magiging marikit na naman ako. Naiintindihan mo ba?”

  
“Tigilan mo ako!” may kalakasang sambit ni Wakatoshi. Nilingon niya ang nakahigang si Satori, tulug na tulog at para bang hindi narinig ang pagsigaw niya.

  
“Hindi mo ako maiaalis sa katawan mo, Wakatoshi. Ako ang Diyos. Nasa kalooban mo na ako,” wika ng babae. “Tawagin mo akong Aba. At ipagkakaloob ko sa ‘yo ang masidhi mong nais. Ang makatulog.”

  
“Tumigil ka!” muling hiyaw ni Wakatoshi at pumikit. Umusal siya ng dasal. Dasal na hindi saulado ng lahat. Dasal na siguradong diringgin ng tunay na Diyos dahil ang mga taos sa pusong panalangin ang paborito Niyang musika.

  
“Oh Diyos ko! Ilayo Mo ako sa huwad na Diyos na ito! Huwag Mo hayaan na ipagkanulo ko ang aking sarili at-”

  
“-at magkasala. Humihingi ako ng kapatawaran sa pagnanais kong iwan ang kumbento. Hindi ko sinasadya. Iyon ba ang gusto mong sabihin?” sambit ng babae.

  
Tiim-bagang na napatanga si Wakatoshi sa babae. Kapagkuwan ay tumayo ito at naglakad sa gilid ng kama niya. Walang ingay nitong nilakad ang sahig at saka tumigil sa gilid ng kanyang ulunan. Tila haplos ng balat ng isang bagong silang na sanggol ang palad nito sa kanyang noo.

  
“Humimbing ka,” anas ng babae. “Ang pinakamahimbing na tulog. Bukas ng umaga ay sasalubungin ka ng grasya. Masigabong pista na ipamumudmod sa buong kapilya at hindi ka dapat magtaka. Dahil nasilayan mo mismo ang imahe ng Diyos. Ngayon, mahimbing ka.”

  
Hindi na nagawa pang magprotesta ni Wakatoshi. Dahil ilang segundo lang ay para bang tinurukan siya ng medisinang pampatulog. Marahang pumikit ang mga talukap ng kanyang mga mata at ilang sandali lang ay inantok na ang kanyang diwa.

  
Unti-unti, bago tuluyang mahimbing sa pagtulog, isang ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Wakatoshi.

●

Alas sais ng umaga. Hindi mapakali si Wakatoshi. Mula pagkagising ay ibayong nerbiyos na ang kanyang naramdaman. Ang kanyang panaginip kagabi, panaginip nga ba? O isa lamang halusinasyon?

  
Hindi niya mawaglit sa isipan ang nakita. Ang imahe ng katawan nitong nagdala ng kilabot hanggang sa kaibuturan ng kanyang mga buto, ang napakatangos nitong ilong, ang mga diamante nitong nakabaon sa balat nito, ang tono nito ng pananalita. Hindi malamyos ang mga pananalita ng babae. Bagkus ay may katigasan ang mga salita nito. May taglay na kapangyarihan. Para bang hari ng isang kaharian na nasa tuktok ng isang malawak na tatsulok.

  
Sino ang babae na iyon? Diyos? Hindi maaari. Paano siya magiging Diyos? Paano?

  
Napapitlag si Wakatoshi ng biglang may humawak sa kanyang balikat. Si Satori. May ngiti sa mga labi nito, pati ang mga mata nito ay nakangiti at hindi maikukubli iyon ng suot nitong salamin sa mata.

  
“Wakatoshi, ipinapatawag ka ni Padre. Kailangan ng karagdagang tao,” wika ni Satori.

  
“Maglilinis na ba ng hardin sa simbahan?” tanong ni Wakatoshi pero tumalima na rin siya. Sinundan niya pababa ng hagdan ng kumbento si Satori.

  
“Sa tingin ko ay hindi na kailangan. Hindi na matutuloy ang misang pang-Alas nuwebe,” hayag ng sakristan. Nagtaka si Wakatoshi.

  
“Ano? Kaya ba hindi na lilinisin ay dahil walang magaganap na misa? Bakit pa ako ipapatawag ni Padre?” naguguluhang tanong ni Wakatoshi. Hindi pa muna sumagot si Satori dahil nakababa na sila sa unang palapag ng kumbento. Pagkalabas ng batong establisimyento ay limampung metro ang kailangan nilang lakarin bago nila maabot ang simbahan.

  
“May mga bisitang dumating. Mga banyaga! Kulang sila sa tao kaya tayo na lamang ang kikilos. Tutal ay biyaya na kaloob naman nila sa atin ang mga dala-dala nila. Tayo nalang rin ang kumilos,” litanya ni Satori, maluwag ang pagkakangiti nito.

  
Napatigil saglit si Wakatoshi, naguguluhan pa rin.

  
“Ano’ng ibig mong sabihin?” tanong niya.

  
“May mga padalang gamit ang mga banyaga. At hindi lang iyon! Mahalaga pala sa bayan natin ang mga banyaga at dahil ang simbahan ang naging sadya nila, tuwang tuwa si Alkalde Efren! Magpapakain si Alkalde sa buong kapilya!” masayang pahayag ni Satori. “Magkakaroon ng maliit na pista dahil dito.”

  
“Pista?” bulong ni Wakatoshi. Bigla-bigla ang paglakas ng pitik ng kanyang pulso. Ang unti-unting paglaki ng kanyang mga mata at ang panlalamig ng kanyang katawan. Hindi sumagot si Satori sa sinabi niya, bagkus ay hinila na siya nito papuntang kapilya na katabi lamang ng simbahan.

  
Pagdating sa harap ng kapilya ay may mga kumikilos nang sakristan. Kasama si Hayato sa nagbubuhat ng mga kahun-kahon na sa tingin ni Wakatoshi ay mga librito para sa mga bata.

  
“Padre!” masayang pagbati ni Satori kay Padre Sartin. Lumingon ito sa kanila at halata ang kaligayahan sa mukha nito. Nang makalapit sila dito ay magkasunod silang nagmano ni Satori. Hinawakan ni Padre Sartin ang ulo ni Wakatoshi.

  
“Kaawaan ka ng Maykapal,” ani ng pari. Yumuko si Wakatoshi bilang paggalang.

  
“Padre, ano po ba ang puwede naming maitulong?” tanong ni Satori. Saglit na sumulyap si Wakatoshi sa sakristan bago bumaling sa pari.

  
“Satori, pakitulungan si Hayato sa pag-aayos ng mga libro sa aklatan,” ani ng pari. Tumango si Satori at agad tumalima. Tumakbo na ito papunta kay Hayato. Bumaling naman si Padre Sartin kay Wakatoshi at hinawakan siya nito sa balikat. “Wakatoshi, ikaw ang magpalit ng mga bombilya ng bawat pasilyo ng kumbento. Humingi ka ng tulong kay Mang Raneng. Ang mga matitirang bumbilya ay ipamahagi mo sa bawat sakristan nang makapagpalit sila ng bumbilya sa kani-kanilang silid,” mahinahong utos ng pari.

  
“Opo,” sagot naman ni Wakatoshi. Agad rin siyang tumalima. Itinuro ni Padre Sartin kung saan naruon ang kahon ng mga bumbilya. Dalawang kahon pala iyon.

  
Naisip niyang bitbitin ang dalawang kahon ngunit ayaw niya namang makabasag. Pulos bago pa naman ang mga ito.

  
Napalingon bigla si Wakatoshi sa kanyang gilid nang lapitan siya ni Kenjirou, isa ring sakristan. Ito ang pinakabata sa kanilang lahat. Mas matanda si Wakatoshi ng isang taon dito.

  
“Kuya Rolan, tutulungan na kita,” anito at dahan-dahang binuhat ang hindi naman kabigatan na kahon. Napangiti si Wakatoshi.

  
“Salamat, Kenjirou,” nakangiting wika niya. “Sa loob ng kumbento dadalhin iyang mga bumbilya.”

  
Naunang naglakad si Wakatoshi dala ang kahon ng mga bumbilya. Sumunod naman si Kenjirou sa kanya. Halos limampung metro rin ang nilakad nila mula simbahan hanggang kumbento. Nang tumigil sila sa harap ng kumbento ay humarap si Kenjirou sa kanya. May inilabas itong bimpo at inilahad sa kanya. Nagtataka man, kinuha pa rin ni Wakatoshi ang bimpo.

  
“Para saan ‘to?” kunot-noo niyang tanong kay Kenjirou.

  
“Gamitin mo kapag hahawakan mo ang tatanggalin mong bumbilya. Mainit iyon,” anito. Natawa nang bahagya si Wakatoshi at tinapik sa braso si Kenjirou.

  
“Maraming salamat,” sabi niya naman. Nagpaalam na si Kenjirou na babalik na ito para tumulong sa iba pang gawain sa kapilya. Naiwan namang mag-isa si Wakatoshi sa harap ng kumbento.

  
Habang pinapanood niya ang papalayong si Kenjirou ay unti-unti namang nawawala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya.

  
Pista? Grasya?, nagtatakang tanong ni Wakatoshi sa kanyang isipan. Posible kaya na totoo?

  
Ipinilig ni Wakatoshi ang ulo. Hindi maari. Ang babae na iyon ay isang kampon ng kalaban. May kakayahan ito na makita ang hinaharap. Hindi na dapat siya magtaka.

  
Pumasok sa kumbento si Wakatoshi at hinanap si Mang Raneng, ang tagapangalaga ng hardin ng simbahan at ng kumbento mismo. Ito rin ang ang taga-kalembang ng kampana tuwing alas-sais ng gabi. Nakita niya si Mang Raneng na nakaupo at nag-uukit ng disenyo sa mga malalaking sanga na bagong putol. Malaman ay gagawing pandesenyo na ipapabaon sa mga banyaga sa pag-uwi ng mga ito.

  
“Mang Raneng, magandang umaga po,” bati ni Wakatoshi. Lumingon si Mang Raneng sa kanya at tumango.

  
“Maglilinis ka na ba, hijo?” tanong ng may katandaang lalaki.

  
“Hindi ho. Magpapalit ho ako ng bumbilya,” aniya. “Hihingi ho sana ako ng tulong sa inyo eh.”

  
“Ah, ganu'n ba?” wika naman ng matanda at saka tumayo. Ibinaba nito ang hawak na kahoy at ang pang-uka nito sa kumpol ng mga dilaw na dahon. “Tara na at nang makapagpalit ng bumbilya bago dumating ang oras ng pananghalian.”

  
Mabilis nang kumilos si Wakatoshi at sumunod naman si Mang Raneng. Tinulungan na rin siya nito na ipasok ang dalawang kahon ng mga bumbilya. Si Wakatoshi na ang nagbuhat ng hagdan na gagamitin nila habang si Mang Wakatoshi naman ay pinatay ang mga switch ng ilaw para mapalitan na ang iba. Sinimulan nilang palitan ang mga nasa itaas. Si Wakatoshi ang nagpapalit habang nakaalalay naman sa hagdan si Mang Raneng.

  
Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagtatanggal ng isang bumbilya si Wakatoshi nang magsalita si Mang Raneng.

  
“Balita ko eh nagpahanda si Alkalde ng kainan para sa mga tao ng simbahan, ah?” anito. Saglit na sumulyap paibaba si Wakatoshi sa matanda bago muling itinuon ang atensyon niya sa pagkakabit ng bumbilya.

  
“Oo nga raw ho. Pumunta po kayo, Mang Raneng. Hindi po sasarilin ng mga pari at ng mga sakristan ang biyaya.”

  
“Alam ko naman iyon,” nakangiting wika ni Mang Raneng. Iniabot nito sa kanya ang panibagong bumbilya at ibinigay niya naman sa matanda ang tinanggal niya. “Puwede kaya akong magbalot para maibigay kina Trining? Nang sa gayon eh hindi na magluto ng pananghalian.”

  
“Naku, Mang Raneng. Puwedeng puwede po kay Padre. ‘Di bale ho. Kung nahihiya kayo eh ako na ho ang kukuha mamaya ng maiuuwi Satori,” nakangiti niya namang wika sa matanda.

  
“Ay! Maraming salamat kung ganu'n. Napakabait mo talagang bata. Nawa'y bantayan ka ng Bathala at mailayo ka sa kapahamakan,” litanya ni Mang Raneng.

  
Bigla at gumuhit sa alaala ni Wakatoshi ang pangyayari kagabi. Hindi pa rin naaalis ang pangamba sa kanyang dibdib. Posible nga ba na kampon ito ng kalaban? O posible ba na nagsasabi ito ng totoo?

  
Halos isang oras at kalahati rin ang itinagal ng kanilang pagpapalit ng mga bumbilya sa bawat pasilyo at bawat sulok ng kumbento. Minabuti na ring palitan ni Wakatoshi ang ilaw sa kanilang silid ni Satori para hindi na makaabala pa mamaya. Ang mga natira ay itinabi niya para maipamahagi sa mga sakristan mamaya para makapagpalit na rin ng ilaw sa kani-kanilang kuwarto.

  
Nang mapadaan sila palabas ng gate ng kumbento ay napansin ni Wakatoshi na hindi nag-sign of the cross si Mang Raneng nang mapadaan sila sa estatwa ni Jesus. Bahagyang nagtaka si Wakatoshi at hindi napigilan ng kanyang bibig ang hindi magsalita.

  
“Mang Raneng, mawalang galang na ho pero may itatanong lang po ako,” aniya nang makalabas na silang kumbento. Parehas silang tumigil at tumayo sa harap ng gate ng kumbento.

  
“Ano iyon, hijo?” tanong ni Mang Raneng. Bahagya pang nag-isip si Wakatoshi kung dapat niya bang isatinig ang nasa isipan niya. Sa huli ay nanaig ang kuryosidad niya.

  
“Mang Raneng, napansin ko lang ho kasi. Nu’ng mapadaan tayo sa rebulto ni Jesus Kristo, hindi ho kayo nag-sign of the cross. Nakalimutan n'yo ho ba?” maingat niyang pagtatanong.

  
Umiling si Mang Raneng. “Hindi. Hindi talaga ako gumagamit ng ganuon. Hindi rin ako sumasamba sa mga replika ng mga santo.”

  
“Talaga ho?” may kaunting pagkagulat na sabi ni Wakatoshi.

  
“Oo. Sa totoo lang ay wala talaga akong paniniwala bago pa ako naitalaga na tagapangalaga ng simbahan at kapilya. Hindi ko rin naman iniisip na hindi totoo ang Diyos. Ang sa akin lang ay walang tutulong sa aking sarili kung hindi ako lamang. Hindi ko makita hanggang ngayon kung ano ang maitutulong sa akin ng pananampalataya,” litanya ni Mang Raneng. Pero walang makitang kasinungalingan si Wakatoshi sa pananalita ni Mang Raneng.

  
“Sabagay ho, iba-iba naman ho tayong mga tao. Maaaring ang paniniwala namin ay hindi Satori maintindihan. At ang inyo naman ay hindi rin madali para sa amin para maintindihan. Ang maganda lang ho ay nirerespeto natin ang bawat pananaw ng mga tao,” sagot niya naman para malaman ni Mang Raneng na hindi niya ito hinuhusgahan sa kung anuman na paniniwala nito.

  
“Mahirap para sa akin na paniwalaan ang hindi ko pa nakikita. At hindi ko rin maintindihan kung bakit tinatawag na lalaki ang Bathala gayong isa siyang espiritu santo,” anito habang napapailing. “Pasensya na sa mga nasabi ko. Lumaki akong puro babae ang kasama ko. Ang tatlo kong mga ate at ang inay ko na nagpalaki sa amin sa tulong naman ng aking lola na kanyang ina. Lumaki akong malaki ang simpatya sa mga babae. Kaya siguro napapaisip ako na hindi makatarungan kung ang pinakamakapangyarihang nilalang sa ating lahat ay itinuturing na isang lalaki gayong wala namang kasarian ang espiritu santo.”

  
Natahimik si Wakatoshi. May punto si Mang Raneng. Nang mapansin naman nito ang pananahimik niya ay kaagad itong humingi ng paumanhin.

  
“Naku! Pasensya ka na, Wakatoshi. Masyado akong naging madaldal, ano? Hindi ko naman sinasabi na hindi ako sang-ayon sa pananaw Satori, ano? Nirerespeto ko iyon. Ako lamang eh nangyari na iba ang paniniwala,” napapakamot sa batok na sabi ni Mang Raneng. Umiling si Wakatoshi habang nakangiti.

  
“Ayos lang po ‘yon, Mang Raneng. Iba-iba naman ho talaga tayong mga tao eh. Ang mahalaga ho ay may respeto tayo,” aniya. Gumaan naman ang pakiramdam ng tagapangalaga dahil sa sinabi niya.

  
“Tara na at baka mahuli ka pa sa kainan,” kapagkuwan ay yaya ni Mang Raneng.

  
“Sumama na rin ho kayo! Sigurado po na mas magugustuhan ni Padre kung dadating kayo,” wika naman ni Wakatoshi. Tumalima naman ang matanda. At pagkatapos ay saka nila tinahak ang daan papunta sa kapilya't simbahan.

●

Nang gabi rin na iyon ay hindi pa rin dinadalaw ng antok si Wakatoshi. Ginugulo ng estrangherang babae ang kanyang isipan. Pati na rin ang mga sinabi nitong nagkatotoo. Hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang paniniwalaan niya. At alam niyang isang maling kamalian ang maguluhan kung ano ba ang katangian ng Diyos sahil lamang sa isang huwad na babae. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin niyon at iyon ay hindi buo ang pagtitiwala't pananampalataya niya.

  
“Bakit hindi ka pa natutulog? Ano'ng oras na,” puna ni Satori mula kabilang higaan. Nagbabasa ito ng libro. Hindi makita ni Wakatoshi kung ano ang nasa pabalat ng libro kaya hindi niya malaman kung bibliya ba ang binabasa ni Satori. Masyado nang madilim sa kuwarto at tanging ilaw lamang sa mesa ni Satori ang nagbibigay liwanag dito.

  
“Hindi pa ako inaantok,” mahina niyang sabi.

  
“Hm,” sagot ni Satori habang paglilipat ng pahina. “May panibago na naman bang gumugulo sa isipan mo?”

  
Hindi sumagot si Wakatoshi. Hindi niya rin naman kasi alam kung paano iisipin ang tungkol sa bagay na iyon. Hindi niya alam kung saan ba siya magsisimulang kumuha ng mga tanong. Dahil para sa kanya ay masyado nang bulgar ang tanong na tulad ng ‘babae ba ang Diyos?’. Hindi niya masikmura ang makapag-isip ng mga ganuong tanong dahil na rin sa relihiyon niya.

  
Napatingin si Wakatoshi kay Satori. Abala pa rin ito sa pagbabasa. Ilang segundo ang lumipas, at ang uhaw ni Wakatoshi na may masabihan tungkol sa kanyang bagabag ay tumitindi. Hindi nagtagal at siya rin ang tumawag sa pangalan ni Satori. Tumingin naman ito sa kanya nang may kuryosidad sa mga mata nito.

  
“Bakit?” tanong ni Satori. Lumunok muna si Wakatoshi, inihahanda ang sarili.

  
“May napanaginipan kasi ako kagabi,” panimula niya. “Babae siya. Pero wala siyang utong kahit matayog ang dibdib niya. Wala rin siyang pagkababae.”

  
“Sige, ituloy mo lang,” sabi naman ni Satori sa kanya nang saglit siyang tumigil para tingnan ang reaksyon ng sakristan.

  
Nagpatuloy nga si Wakatoshi. “Sinabi niya sa ‘kin na siya ang Diyos. Hindi ako naniniwala. Dahil una sa lahat, babae siya. Pangalawa, huwad siya. Pero bago siya lumisan, sinabi niya sa akin na makakatulog ako nang maayos. At pagsapit naman ng umaga, darating ang grasya. May munting pista na magaganap. At nangyari nga, Satori. Ngayon, hindi ko na alam kung ano ang paniniwalaan ko. Posible ba na magkaroon ng kasarian ang isang espiritu santo?”

  
“Maaari na nabansagan lamang siyang lalaki dahil wala namang translation ang Niya at Siya sa English kundi he, her, his, at her lang. Hindi rin ako sigurado,” sagot naman ni Satori.

  
“Hindi, Satori. Hindi puwedeng sa kawalan lang ng translation iyon. Dahil bakit Ama ang tawag sa kanya? Ang Ama ay isang lalaki. Itinalaga siyang lalaki, Satori. Pero ang babae na iyon sa panaginip ko, iba siya. Ni hindi ko alam kung panaginip lang ba talaga ‘yon,” naguguluhang wika ni Wakatoshi. Lalo lamang nagulo ang isipan niya at para bang nadagdagan pa ito.

  
Ngumiti si Satori. Ngiti na hindi maintindihan ni Wakatoshi kung ano ang kahulugan. Hindi ito ngiti na mabait. Hindi rin ngiting nang-uuyam. Hindi rin pekeng ngiti. Pero ngiti na hindi niya maipaliwanag.

  
“Sino kaya siya?” bulong ni Satori. Umiling si Wakatoshi at saka tumingin sa kisame. Pinanood niya na lamang ang dahan-dahang pag-ikot ng exhaust fan.

  
“Mabuti pa ay matulog na tayo,” pagyaya ni Satori. “Ipahinga mo ang isipan mo, Wakatoshi.” Pagkatapos niyon ay nagpatay na rin ng ilaw si Satori. Itinabi na rin nito ang librong binabasa.

  
Lumipas ang mga oras. Ang isang oras ay naging dalawa. Ang dalawang oras ay naging dalawa't kalahati. Ang kaninang usapan nila ni Satori ng mga alas nuwebe ng gabi ay iniisip niya pa rin ngayong alas dos ng madaling araw. Maaari nga na sa kakulangan lamang ng salita pero bakit nabansagan na Ama ang Diyos?

  
“Hindi ba siya puwedeng maging Ina?” bulong ni Wakatoshi sa isipan.

  
“Maaari,” sagot ng isang tinig. Sa pagkakataon na ito ay napabalikwas na si Wakatoshi.

  
“Ang boses na iyon,” usal niya sa sarili.

  
“Ngayon ay naiisip mo na rin ba? Hindi ba't parang walang katarungan kung iisipin? Saan nga ba nanggaling ang ideya na ang Diyos ay isang lalaki?” ani ng estrangherang babae. Hindi alam ni Wakatoshi kung kailan ito sumulpot sa harap niya. Pero ngayon ay nakaupo na naman ito sa mga binti niya. Ngunit hindi katulad ng dati ay hindi na ito mabigat. Natural na bigat ng katawan ang bigat ng estrangherang babae ngayon. Hindi na iniipon ng bakal ang pakiramdam ni Wakatoshi sa kanyang binti. Pero dahil doon ay ramdam na niya ngayon ang balat ng babae kahit pa may suot itong manipis na bistida. Ganuon pa rin ang hitsura nito. Ang katawan nitong kakaiba, ang mga pisngi nitong may mga diamanteng nakabaon, ang pulang pula at kulot nitong buhok lang ang naiiba dahil ngayon ay mayroon nang bulaklak sa buhok nito na tila sumbrero sa unang tingin ngunit kung titingnang mabuti ay makikitang sa mismong hibla ng buhok ng babae nakadikit ang mga bulaklak. Nakalislis ang bistida nito dahilan para makita ang mga namumuti nitong hita.

  
Ngunit hindi pa rin magawang pagnasahan ni Wakatoshi ang babae. Iisa lang ang nararamdaman niya. Hilakbot. Kaba. Mga salitang nangangahulugan na nakararamdam siya ng kakaibang takot. At hindi lang iyon. Bakit ba may iba pa siyang nararamdaman? Takot din, pero hindi nakakakilabot. Takot. Takot ng isang tagasunod. Takot ng isang pobreng ayaw magkamali sa pag-aalalang kagagalitan siya ng kanyang amo. Bakit nakararamdam siya ng ganuong uri ng takot?

  
“Ikaw ba talaga ang Diyos?” mahina ngunit matigas niyang pagtatanong. Lumapit sa kanya ang babae at umupo sa mga hita niya. Saka nito hinaplos ang isa niyang pisngi.

  
Nanginig si Wakatoshi. Malamig. Napakalamig ng palad ng estrangherang babae na ito. Kahit ang katawan nito ay malamig. Ang mga binti at mga hita nitong nakapulupot sa mga hita niya ay napakalamig na para bang binuhusan siya ng isang baldeng yelo. 

  
“Wakatoshi, anak. Alam kong mahirap. Mahirap ang maguluhan lalo pa at nasa ilalim ka ng bubong ng kumbento kung saan makokonsensya kang pagdalawang-isipan ang Diyos na iyong kinagisnan. Naiintindihan ko, anak. Ngunit hindi ba mas maganda na ikaw na mismo ang tumapos sa sarili mong bagabag?” mahinahong litanya ng estrangherang babae. May kunot sa noo nito at hindi maipaliwanag ni Wakatoshi kung bakit tila may isang pison na dumagan sa kanyang puso. Napakasakit makitang tinititigan siya nang ganito ng estrangherang babae.

  
“Maaari ko bang gawin ‘yon?” marahang at napipiyok na tanong ni Wakatoshi. Ngumiti ang babae.

  
“Walang imposible. Wakatoshi, anak, kumawala ka sa pagdadalawang-isip. Lumisan ka sa mundo ng kaisipang gumugulo lamang sa iyo. Maaari itong mangyari kung lilisan ka ng kumbento. Iwan mo ang simbahan ngunit manatili kang manalig. Manatili kang maniniwala nang hindi ka nakukulong sa kaisipang walang ibang magliligtas sa iyo kundi ang simbahan. Dahil Wakatoshi, anak, walang maliligtas na taong nasa ilalim ng simbahan. Maliligtas lamang ang mga taong tunay na sumasampalataya. Hindi ang mga taong kumakapit sa ngalan ng Maykapal dahil iyon lamang ang alam nilang paraan para luminis at masilayan ang pangakong paraiso. Wakatoshi, hindi ka nababagay dito. Hindi ako papayag na isang anak ko na naman ang maghihirap dahil lamang sa pantaong kaisipang na itinanim nila sa utak mo. Humayo ka, Wakatoshi. Humayo ka.”

  
Humihikbi na si Wakatoshi sa pagkakataong ito. Pinupunasan naman ng estrangherang babae ang naglalawang mukha ng binata.

  
“Ina,” pagtangis ni Wakatoshi. “Abang Ina.”

  
“Iluha mo ang lahat. Huwag mong isipin ang mga bakal na prinsipyo ng mga lalaki. Maaari kang umiyak, Wakatoshi. Maaari kang lumuha at tumangis. Tulad ng pagiging Diyos, ang pagiging mahina ay hindi nililimitahan sa isang kasarian lamang. Tumangis ka, anak,” anas ng estrangherang babae habang sinusuklay ng malalamig nitong mga daliri ang namamawis nang buhok ni Wakatoshi.

  
“Ina! Ayoko na ng mga isiping gumugulo sa isipan ko! Ayaw ko nang makaramdam ng konsensya! Gusto ko lang ng matatag na pagtitiwala! Sino ba talaga sa inyo ang Diyos? Naguguluhan na ako!” patuloy na panaghoy ni Wakatoshi. Lalong humigpit ang kapit ng malalamig na bisig sa kanyang katawan.

“Sumama ka sa akin, Wakatoshi. At hindi mo na mararanasan pang muli ang maguluhan. Tatahimik ang iyong isipan sa aking pangangalaga. Ipinapangako ko, Wakatoshi,” wika ng estrangherang babae. Patuloy lamang sa pag-iyak ang binata kasabay ng walang tigil niyang pagtango.

  
Hindi na nalaman pa ni Wakatoshi ang oras. Hindi na niya namalayan kung kailan siya nakatulog. Tanging kaginhawaan lamang ang nararamdaman niya matapos niyang mailuha ang lahat ng bagay na bumabagabag sa kanya. Sa wakas. Sa wakas at matatapos na rin ang bagyong nagwawala sa kanyang isipan.

  
Sa labas ng silid, sa pasilyo, mangilang beses kumindat ang mga bagong kabit na bumbilya. Hindi narinig ng sinuman ang biglaang pagsabog ng isa sa mga ito. Tuluyan nang nawalan ng ilaw ang iba sa kanila.

\------

Umagang umaga. Kumpol ang mga tao sa sa harap ng kumbento. Malungkot ang ekspresyon ni Padre, pati na rin ng iilang sakristan. Pilit namang pinipigilan ni Mang Raneng ang luha.

  
“Talaga bang walang makitang butas ang pulisya?” anas ni Hayato sa tabi ni Kenjirou.

  
“Wala raw. Kahit nang tanungin nila si Satori, wala rin silang nakuhang ideya kung ano ang nangyari,” sagot naman ni Kenjirou. Sabay na napatingin ang dalawang sakristan sa kinaroroonan ni Satori kung saan pinapatahan nito ang ina ni Wakatoshi.

  
Ilan pang sandali ay nagsilabasan na ang mga lalaking nagtulungan para buhatin ang bangkay ni Wakatoshi. Pinanood nina Hayato at Kenjirou kung paano ilagay ng dalawang patpating lalaki ang balot sa kumot na bangkay ni Wakatoshi sa loob ng sasakyang pang-punerarya.

  
“Walang kahirap-hirap na binuhat siya ng dalawang lalaki na mga ‘yon,” anas ni Kenjirou.

  
“Parang gusto niya na rin talagang umalis.”

  
Sabay na napalingon ang dalawang sakristan sa nagsalita. Si Satori, mugto ang mga mata habang nakamasid sa papalayong sasakyan ng punerarya.

  
“Ano?” nagtatakang tanong naman ni Hayato. Umiling si Satori.

  
“Wala naman,” marahang sagot ni Satori at saka ngumiti. “Siya nga pala, Hayato, puwede ba akong makitulog sa silid mo mamayang gabi?”

  
Saglit na pinasadahan ng tingin ni Hayato si Satori, mula ulo hanggang paa. At saka ito bumuntung hininga at tumango.

  
“Salamat,” wika ni Satori. “Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi naman mangyayari sa iyo ang nangyari kay Wakatoshi. Isang aksidente lamang ang pangyayari.”

  
“Hindi kita pinagdududahan o inaakusahan,” sagot naman ni Hayato at muling bumuntung hininga. “Bago maghapunan, dalhin mo na sa silid ko ang mga kailangan mong gamit. Maaga akong nagsasara ng pinto.”

  
“Maraming salamat muli,” nakangiti nang wika ni Satori bago ito umalis.

  
Lihim na sinundan ng mga mata ni Kenjirou ang papalayong likod ng sakristan.

Mabait naman si Satori. Napatunayan na rin iyon ng namayapang si Wakatoshi.

Hindi niya lang talaga gusto ang pulang pula na buhok ng sakristan.


End file.
